


25; patience

by ralphstatortots



Series: george and alex [28]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, M/M, cool?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: George knows the saying; “Patience is a virtue”, something he’s never fully understood until he was in his twenties.





	25; patience

**Author's Note:**

> lol very late but it was a year since i posted my first cc fic on the 14th of oct so thanks for anybody that reads this stuff u are cool and i have met quite a few lovely people from it and also this irrelevant but i literally Cannot stop thinking of george in wills story the other day where u see his hair……..soft
> 
> also not to flex but im so excited bc im meeting a sexy man this month in like. 10 DAYS which is MAD and im absolutely bricking it ok but im so excited hahaha anyway. hes cool

George knows the saying; “Patience is a virtue”, something he’s never fully understood until he was in his twenties. Either he had never searched up what it meant, or hadn’t thought to search it, but he realises with every day of his life that it’s more relevant than he thought.

Waiting for his video to export, needing a reply from his next possible sponsor, having Will on the phone for five minutes longer than intended because the man doesn’t know how to shut his mouth sometimes – they’re all things he’s learned to be patient with.

Another rising issue that comes with the trait is Alex. Maybe not Alex himself, the man can be quite easy to deal with as long as he rambles about something George understands – though he’s probably whipped enough that he could easily listen to anything he says.

Alex pushes his limits sometimes, either by seeing just exactly how far George’s patience runs or how much he’s willing to do to test that. George doesn’t have the strength in him to protest these sudden whims of Alex’s, even if he did want to for whatever reason.

Lately, it’s been a favourite of the boy’s to absolutely _torture_ George in what feels to be the worst way imaginable. He likes what Alex does – because if he hadn’t then it wouldn’t happen – and likes not having to worry about doing anything for a brief time. Alex had called him a pillow princess for it as a joke once, and had proceeded to be fucked into the mattress for such a comment. Alex still hadn’t seemed to regret what he said afterwards.

But _edging_, George finds out very quickly, has to be one of the best and worst feelings he could experience in such a moment. There’s a build, an impending relief washing over him before it’s promptly snatched away by a small bit of distance between his cock and Alex’s hand. It leaves him tense against the sheets and his body moving on its own accord to try and close that distance once more; but _god_ when he does come, it’s as if he’s been deprived of it half his life and he’s instantly melting into the bed that he had just been fighting against.

Alex loves it too, far too much than George thinks is normal. Maybe it’s his loss of power that he always has over the other man, always easily manhandling Alex how he pleases. Maybe he just likes being a bastard and getting away with it in a form that George likes.

Even right now, George can see how smug his boyfriend looks whenever he’s denied the gratification of being touched properly. It frustrates him and puts him on edge all at once.

“Don’t look at me like that,” George spits out, trying to ignore the eyes roaming over his flushed face. He can feel his hair flattening against his forehead, just from the exertion he’s being put into rather than actual sweat.

“Look at you like what?” Alex asks, lips quirked up in the corners as his fist leisurely strokes upwards, his thumb catching on the precum currently drooling steadily from the head. His hands feel sticky, both from the three previous prevented orgasms that they’ve gone through and the copious amounts of lube Alex keeps applying. The warmth is suffocating, infecting his skin until George is flushed and heated too, but he knows that if Alex were to pull his hand away then he would instantly gravitate his hips upwards in an attempt to feel it again.

“Just don’t look at me at all, actually.” George hisses when the other man’s fingers catch on a prominent vein, and even he can feel the heavy pulse in his cock at the incidental touch. “Just fuck off if you’re not actually going to get me off anytime soon.”

Alex hums, amused and far too pleased with himself, his unoccupied hand pushing at the softness of George’s inner thigh to part them further. “You don’t mean that. You _know_ it’s going t’feel miles better if I make you cum, don’t you?”

George groans involuntarily when Alex’s fist speeds up around his cock, relentlessly stroking from base to tip and pressing into all the sweet spots in between to make George arch his back against the bed.

“You better fucking let me this time, I swear to _fuck_ I’m gonna lose it if you don’t, just–” George chokes on his own words, moans catching in his throat as his thoughts cloud with the only thing in mind being how just another few seconds and he’s there. Another few small strokes of Alex’s hand and he’s there.

He doesn’t know why he thought anything would be different than the last three times when the petite fingers curled around his length are ripped away in an instant. It’s more akin to a ruined orgasm this time, knowing he’s pathetically dripped the smallest amount of cum onto his stomach and barely felt a second of it.

He despises Alex for it, he decides, as he watched the other man’s features upturn into a look of fascination while his fingers push through the mess on his abdomen.

“Oh _George_,” Alex coos at him as if he’s some poor lost puppy, fisting around his cock faster than before with come tainting his hand. George, too sensitive still and aching, tries to resist the urge to push Alex’s hands away. “Bet you didn’t feel that, did you?”

“I fucking hate you,” George hisses and attempts to focus on anything but Alex touching him, pushing him into the territory of oversensitivity. “I’m going to fucking _ruin_ you later for this, cocky litte–”

Before he can finish his threat of spat out words that Alex will only smirk at, a manic buzzing starts from the other side of the large bed. They both look at each other, movements paused before looking at the phone buried in the ruffled covers.

“Alex, don’t you fucking _dare_ answer–” George starts, but never finishes before the other man is already grinning and picking up the phone to answer.

“Hi Will,” Alex hums as his free hand lightly wraps back around George’s cock again. George reckons it’s probably wrong on some moral level to use your mate on the phone as some sort of exhibitionism fodder while your boyfriend gets you off, but there’s not much else he can do than lay down and try to bite back any noises that arise in his throat.

Will’s voice comes through on the phone clear enough that George doesn’t even need to move to hear what they’re talking about. It’s something about being late to meet somewhere, realisation dawning on Alex’s face as he probably remembers exactly what he’s forgotten.

“Do I really have to go?” Alex questions, furrowing his eyebrows as his hands returns to its slow pace. George’s heart jumps into his throat at the thought of Alex staying home for him, just to keep him like this for god knows how long. “I mean, you’ll probably talk to somebody that knows a lot more about cameras than me, mate.”

George remembers too then, a distant memory of Alex telling him how Will’s camera was fucked the other day when they tried recording, and had wanted Alex to go with him to find a new one.

Will talks for a while, as George knows he has a tendency to do so, and eventually ropes Alex into agreeing to meet in twenty minutes at wherever Will is.

“Dick,” George tells Alex when he hangs up, “You’re really going to leave me like this? Might as well just not touch me at all if you can’t finish what you started.” He scoffs, reasonably bitter about Alex leaving after he’s already been put on the edge this long.

Alex rolls his eyes, leans over him to press a kiss to his lips, and throws some wipes and a pair of boxers at him. “Clean up and you can come with, yeah? Maybe even literally once we’re done.”

George knows he’s joking judging by the wink he gives George as he gathers up his keys and wallet, but his addled mind can only twist the truth and make it sound serious. He can only hope that his dick goes down by the time they reach the bottom floor of their building.

* * *

His dick does go down, somewhat, thankfully enough. George can feel he’s frustrated and decides it’s better to keep conversation with Will to a minimum rather than sounding annoyed with him, even if he _is_ the one that stopped him from busting what felt like the biggest nut in human history.

Alex is more to blame though, and they both know it.

He keeps sticking too close to George, making sure his hand was a little to close on his thigh than publically comfortable while on the Tube, making some unsubtle hint as to why he was late to Will. At times like these, George wants to strangle the little prick, and not in a way Alex would like either.

Will _had_ ended up barely needing Alex’s help too when they get to the shop he was waiting at. An employee had come over barely five minutes into Alex rambling about the image sharpness, pixels and other things that George doesn’t care to hear about. Rather, he’s far too distracted with the boy himself instead of his words.

Alex keeps bending over the table unnecessarily to lean on his elbows while the employee helps Will, and _Jesus_ does George take such a sight for granted when it feels like he could look at that image for the rest of his days.

“Y’alright, George?” Alex asks him when he finally leaves Will in better hands, joining George at the charging cables on the racks in the corner. “You look a bit...off.”

“No fucking wonder, Alex.” He snaps back in the form of a murmur, putting back the green charger cable he was mindlessly looking at. “I fucking hate you.”

“I’m sure you do,” Alex hums with a soft smile, one that proves he knows George doesn’t mean it. “You hate me enough to not let me touch you again?” He asks in a hushed voice, one hand smoothing down the rumple of his hoodie sleeve until he’s playing with George’s fingers. There’s other people in the shop aside from them, and Will, but nobody seems to be looking.

“Might just get a restraining order against you,” George huffs, looking anywhere but the other man. “I’m not happy with it, Alex, I thought you knew better.” He says half-jokingly with his tone.

“Aww, poor George.” Alex coos at him, just like before, and it almost makes George slap the attitude out of him that Alex has grown. Too much power. “I’m sure I can make it up to you, somehow? Trip to the bathroom maybe?”

George almost says no, like an idiot. He almost says no just to spite Alex, before realising only he would be taking the loss between them. It’s also a perfect opportunity to put the boy in his place and remind him that just because George likes a bit of edging from time to time, it doesn’t mean Alex can get so cocky about it.

He easily twists his wrist so Alex’s is in his grasp, throwing a quick wave to Will when he glances their way as they leave. Alex is chattering quietly beside him, teasing George for being so easy and eager, and George can’t _wait_ to hear that tone morph into one full of breathless wet whimpers.

Alex verbally guides him to a bathroom not too far, one where not many people seem to be around. He pauses briefly to shove Alex forward so he walks in front, and thanks whatever god watching over him that it’s small individual rooms rather than stalls.

“Why so eager?” Alex huffs and turns when George locks the door, leaning back against the sink in the small space they’re given. “I could just do it again and leave you here. There’s nothing stopping me from leaving.”

George almost laughs, but instead settles for a shake of his head and a sigh. “_I’m_ stopping you, you stupid boy.”

Alex laughs instead, scrunching his face up as George draws closer. “Are those the worst words you can think of? I’m not a child, George–”

“You know what?” George cuts him off loudly and pushes gently down onto the boy’s shoulder, “I reckon I’m tired of hearing your mouth going off all the time, Alex. Do I really have to fill it up just for you to be quiet?”

The other man swallows, lips parted before his tongue pokes between to wet them. George can only shake his head again and push harder on his shoulder so he falls to his knees. It’s a much better sound hearing nothing come from those pretty pink lips than a starved whimper when George lightly rubs his thumb over them.

“Get my cock out,” George says firmly, his hand tightening around the edge of the sink while the other travel from the other man’s lips to fist in his hair. “I’m gonna fuck your throat until it’s too sore for you to speak.”

“Jesus, not very subtle.” Alex laughs sheepishly, eyes downcast and unable to meet his any longer. His cheeks are flushed pink too at the words and he looks small crowded against the sink like this.

“Don’t want to hear anything from your mouth unless it’s you choking for air.” George tells him simply, undoing the button and zip of his jeans before fisting his hand in the brunet’s hair tighter, tilting his head up to look George in the eye. “I’ve even done what I asked for you. All you have to do is open that pretty mouth and let me fuck it.”

“_Jesus_,” Alex repeats with a hiss this time, furrowing his brow as George tilts his head back down to pull at the waistband of his jeans. He doesn’t say anything more, something that George hums approvingly of.

Even George is surprised to see himself fully hard already, flushed at the head and slightly damp apparently, judging by how Alex smears his thumb over it first. He strokes a few times, similar to the agonising pace he kept up at home, and it’s much more satisfying to see all the cockiness he held evaporate so easily.

It’s only when George huffs impatiently, tightening his grip in Alex’s hair, does the man actually move forward, letting George guide him until he’s hesitantly poking his tongue out to lick the head.

“Christ, what’s gotten into you? You’re not a virgin anymore, Alex, you don’t need to be so shy.” George tuts and pulls his hair until he’s enveloping his mouth around his cock, a ghost of a whimper echoing around his length that it makes him moan softly. 

Alex hums after that, blinking half-lidded up at him as he lets George fill his mouth at the pace he wants. He becomes a lot less shy, something that George doesn’t see often unless the man is doing this somewhere a lot worse.

George pushes into the wet warmth, hilting himself deep in Alex’s mouth until he feels blunt nails lightly scratch at his waist. Not quite desperate, just begging for a bit of air. Watching Alex’s eyes glaze over with a sheen of wetness when he only shoves back into his mouth deeper gives the boy enough of a hint that he’s not getting what he wants anytime soon.

“You deny me what I want, I deny you.” George scoffs, feeling the corners of his lips turn upwards when Alex whimpers around him again. “I told I’d ruin you, didn’t I?” He says, and even if he’s not quite there yet, he knows Alex will be croaky by the time they’re done.

He pulls at the boy’s hair until he’s off his cock and gasping, swallowing every few seconds and panting to get the air he needs. Barely deprived of it for a couple of seconds and he’s acting as if he’s dying, George almost says. But then he feels Alex pushing against his hand, eager to get his mouth back on his cock as if that’s the thing he was deprived of.

“Who’s needy now? If only everybody knew you were just a poor slut basically begging to suck me off.” George sighs as he lets Alex sink his mouth back onto him, relishing in the choked off noise that emits from his throat.

Alex hums afterwards, letting George stroke back his hair while his mouth lazily wets his cock. It’s not enough; George has had enough of the slow and steady routine he had back at the flat, only having Alex’s hand, and he decides it's time for him to shove his cock somewhere using his own control. He gets why Alex gets carried away though when they’re small, both in height and in their frames, so control is rare unless it’s between the two of them – and Alex never holds much for long when it’s not what he really wants.

Instead of pulling the man off again, he just takes a short step back until his cock hangs in front of Alex’s lips. The dazed look on his face is filled with confusion, and a whine builds in his chest before George is parting his lips with his thumb and making sure it stays that way.

“Just like that, yeah?” George hums and slaps the head against Alex’s tongue, hand tightening against the sink at the sound it makes. “Like a toy for me to use, your mouth is. Who needs a fleshlight when I have Alex Elmslie’s sweet mouth?” He humours himself with a short laugh, keeping a tight hold on the other man’s jaw as he sinks back into the wet heat.

It really is the best thing he can think of to shove his dick into; Alex’s mouth is wet enough, eager enough, warm enough, that he just can’t _get_ enough. Perhaps he’s got some sort of obsession or fixation with it, but it’s nothing new to either of them when Alex is just as obsessed with giving him head.

George lets himself fuck into Alex’s mouth, groaning at the way he feels his throat tighten around his cock slightly as he swallows down a gag. His eyes can’t hide it as easily though, tearing up and watering. So George does it again, and then again, until he’s got a pace that has Alex’s tongue brushing against the veins and his hips jerking forward.

“Where d’you want it? Reckon I should come on your face. You always look pretty when I do.” George hums down at the other man, watching as a small dribble of spit leaks down onto Alex’s chin when he pulls out of his mouth.

“Please, just wherever.” Alex croaks, voice sounding satisfyingly sore and rough. He mumbles about George coming wherever he wants, bringing his hand up to stroke the length and spreading spit across it until George is fucking his fist.

They stay like that in the last moments; George tilts the other man’s head back until he’s got his tongue stuck out, eyes half-lidded and lazy as he strokes George through his thrusts. It’s almost a sight George could come to on its own, if he wasn’t right on the fucking edge.

He barely needs a warning for when he does come because he’s sure Alex can feel his pulse in his cock under his fingers, a groan ripping from his throat as he stiffens and lets Alex stroke him through it. A part of him wishes he could’ve seen his cum streaking over Alex’s face, but it’s something he’s seen plenty before and will always see again. What he does manage to catch when he opens his eyes is the boy licking up the cum on his leaking head, fist pumping out all he can get from George before he’s stopping Alex with a firm hand on his wrist from the sensitivity.

“George,” Alex croaks when he’s officially been staring too long, one hand braced on the sink to stay stable on his feet and the other feeding the man his cum coating his cheeks. “Clean me up properly already.”

“That _is_ properly. I can’t have you wasting it.” George grins, but lets Alex stand up anyway with red cheeks and a roll of his eyes. “I’m never letting you forget plans, I’m not going through all that again.”

Alex rolls his eyes and lets George wipe his face clean with damp toilet paper. “It wasn’t even that bad, you’re just a fucking baby.”

“It’s not too late for me to decide that I can ruin you another way later,” George warns, and is greeted with a smirk when he tosses the tissue into the toilet. “Watch your mouth.”

“I don’t need to watch it if you’re already doing that for me.” Alex hums, letting George crowd him up against the sink and kiss that stupid mouth with bruised pink lips senseless.

They’re interrupted once more by Alex’s phone buzzing in his pocket, making George groan in protest when the other man answers it. Will is complaining about them ditching him in the shop, and how they better not have left him to go home. A threat of no lunch is brought up, and they reluctantly agree to meet him again.

“He doesn’t sound too happy,” George sighs and lets Alex fix up his slightly dishevelled appearance, despite the mirror he could use. “And he probably won’t look very happy when he finds out what you were doing.”

“What _I_ was doing?” Alex laughs, unlocking the door just as George shoves him up against it from behind.

“I’m still fucking you until you can’t stand later, and it’s only going to get worse if you keep up this attitude.” George says in the other man’s ear, adoring how quickly Alex’s cheeks are to flush. He wordlessly nods in agreement, and lets George pull him back gently to open the door.


End file.
